


the way it's meant to be

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yixing can't picture his family looking like anything but this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way it's meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> written for [eexiee](http://eexiee.livejournal.com/).

“What are you doing?” Yixing muses, stopping in the doorway of their apartment as he takes in the sight before him. The groceries in his arms are weighing his limbs down, but they feel much lighter for some reason because seeing his husband in  _pigtails_ with their two twin girls nestled in his lap is truly a sight to behold. ****

One of their girls, Jieun, giggles and pulls at one of Taekwoon’s pigtails. “Pretty, right?” She faces Taekwoon, inspecting her work carefully before deciding that her makeover is complete.

Yixing sets down the groceries, coming in to swoop Jieun off of Taekwoon’s lap and holding her closely to his chest. “Of course! Maybe later I could have a make over as well?” Jieun beams at him, already twirling her fingers around in his hair. Yixing reciprocates the smile, tapping her on the nose lightly once, watching her nose crinkle before setting her to her feet. “Why don’t you and your sister go watch some TV while I steal papa?” Taekwoon looks up at him from his spot on the ground, eyebrows raised high, and it’s then that Yixing can see the faint amount of red blush over his cheeks.

Yixing holds back a laugh.

“Come on, Hyemi!” Hyemi pushes herself off of Taekwoon’s lap with his assistance, bounding after Jieun as they run towards the sofa, sprawling across the couch as they watch a cartoon.

Taekwoon stumbles on his own feet as he stands up and Yixing chuckles. Taekwoon sends him a look that Yixing ignores by picking up the groceries and setting them on the counter. “You look like you had…” Yixing rakes his eyes over Taekwoon’s appearance once more, “…fun.”

It’s not the first time that Yixing has walked into a situation like this. It’s cute really. Makes his heart feel bubbly and happy that his husband is really the best father even if he tends to get embarrassed by his ambush makeovers. But Yixing knows Taekwoon would do anything and everything to please his daughters.

“They insisted,” Taekwoon says. He takes one of the grocery bags and unpacks the items, pigtails flopping around every time he turns. Taekwoon’s pigtails are held by a pink hair-tie with a colorful butterfly on the end and hints of sparkle, and the ends of his hair stand up in different directions.

Yixing can’t help but reach out and grab at the bow, tugging on it lightly. “This is cute.” Yixing compliments, pressing himself closer to Taekwoon so he’s pressed into his side. Taekwoon blushes slightly, embarrassment showing through, and it causes Yixing to smile. As much as he hates to admit it, Jung Taekwoon is a complete and utter fool for his daughters.

“Not cute,” Taekwoon replies, grabbing their frozen goods and shoving them into their freezer. He begins unpacking their other bags, and Yixing simply leans against the counter and runs a hand through his hair, exhausted from his long and tedious day at work. “What do you want for dinner?”

Yixing sighs. “I don’t know. I’m too lazy to cook though?”

Taekwoon looks up, shutting one of the bottom cupboard doors. “I could make something.”

“I was thinking something more along the lines of takeout.” Yixing glances over to his daughters, making sure they aren’t listening to their conversation. He drops his voice to a whisper. “Pizza, maybe?”

Taekwoon hums, nodding in agreement. “That’s fine with me.”

Smiling, Yixing leans forward over to peck his husband on the cheek. “I’m going to go get dressed.” Taekwoon nods in response, picking up his phone and looking up a phone number to a pizza delivery place.

Yixing changes into a pair of jeans and a sweater before heading back out into the living room. Now, Taekwoon is sitting on the sofa with Jieun in his lap and Hyemi is on the floor, pressing herself as close to the television as possible, craning her head up at the screen.

Jieun calls Yixing over, crawling off of Taekwoon to sit on the other side of the couch. She’s equipped with a hairbrush and lots of ponytail holders in her accessory box. Yixing plops himself down on the floor in front of where Jieun sits, tilting his head back so she can work her tiny fingers through his hair.

It’s al little less than a half an hour later that they are sitting around the television with their copy of the movie Frozen on play and plates of pizza in their laps. Jieun and Hyemi sit on edge, too fascinated by all the effects that they nearly drop their slices on the ground. Occasionally, one of them will tug on Yixing’s sleeve, mouth wide open as they say, “Did you _see_ that?” Yixing, with his single tree stump on the top of his head, nods and tells them it’s magic. Both of his daughters gasp and laugh in excitement before directing their attention back towards the screen.

Yixing looks over at his husband. He’s more watching his daughters’ reaction to the movie than the actual movie. His hand reaches out, holding onto Taekwoon’s hand and stroking the band of it slowly. Taekwoon smiles at him briefly and squeezes his hand back before watching his girls again.

Eventually their girls fall asleep somewhere in the third run through the movie, Jieun curled up in Taekwoon’s lap and Hyemi clutching Yixing’s shirt. They both carry the girls to their bedroom, making sure to tuck them in carefully because they get cold during the night. Taekwoon kisses each of their cheeks, pushing their strands of hair away from their face before taking Yixing’s hand and guiding him towards their own bedroom.

Taekwoon undoes his ponytail and Yixing undoes the pigtails, laughing at how Taekwoon’s hair is sticking out in different directions. “We need a shower,” Yixing tells him as he tries to smooth down the locks but fails to do so.

“Tomorrow,” Taekwoon replies as he lies on his side of the bed, motioning for Yixing for join him. Yixing does, resting his head against Taekwoon’s chest. Naturally, Taekwoon’s arm ends up around his waist, tracing a circular pattern on the side of his torso under where his sweater rides up.

“I’ve been thinking…” Taekwoon trails off and Yixing hums, letting him know that he’s listening, “I want a son.”

Yixing pulls himself up to stare at Taekwoon’s face. His eyes are serious but light. “Really?” And when Taekwoon nods, Yixing leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Okay.”

“I want him to be Chinese,” Taekwoon also says and Yixing feels his heart swell five times larger. “It only makes sense.” And again, Yixing kisses his husband, harder and longer this time, trying to pout all of the love he has into this one single kiss. He draws back away to breathe, but Taekwoon brings him again and kisses him breathless.

With their new addition, Yixing knows their family will be complete and it’s more than he ever expected or thought he would ever want, but he knows it’s how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
